


Eighty one days

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Uther misses his comrade in arms, luckily, their fathers have an announcement to make and so Agravaine returns to Camelot, and to Uther.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighty one days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Agravaine slipped into Uthers chambers. "Uther." He whispered, noticing how dark the room was, "Are you here?"

A figure stepped into the archway that led to the bedroom. "Agravaine. You came." The princes voice was hoarse from a day of shouting orders. "I was worried, when we last parted you-"

"I wanted to see you again before I left, I did, but it was too risky, if anyone found out..." Agravaine paused as Uther walked forward, reaching him the prince laid his hands on Agravaines hips.

"You still love me?"

Agravaine grasped the taller mans chin and guided his face to his, "I will always love you." He whispered, pressing his lips to Uthers in a gentle, almost chaste kiss. They paused for a moment frozen before Uthers hands slipped behind Agravaines neck and pulled him closer, their mouths opening.

Uther broke the kiss after a moment and smiled. "Bed. Now."

"But, we have to be at the feast in two hours." Agravine gasped, distracted by Uthers roaming hands. "An hour is more than enough time, imagine what I can do in two." The prince rumbled, the hoarseness in his voice causing the words to echo through his body, the tremors passing to Agravaine where their skin touched.

Agraviane found himself lost for words, his silver tongue aching to be lost in Uthers mouth. "Gods." He whispered before digging his hands into Uthers shoulders, the taught muscles creating purchase for his fingers.

Uthers hands tugged at his shirt. "Do you like this shirt?"

Agravaine paused, confused, "No. Why?"

Uther pulled a knife out of his belt. "Good." He muttered starting to slice through the cloth. "Because it's getting in the way."

Agravaine groaned as his skin met the soft fabric of Uthers own shirt. "What about your shirt?" Agravaine asked. Uther looked carefully at him before handing him the blade. "Have at it." He grinned, and as his own shrit was sliced away Uther busied himself with kissing a trail down the other mans torso.

After a moment he paused "You have," he muttered, his lips inches from Agravaines chest. "no idea," he broke off to drop a kiss onto the warm flesh, "how long," he kissed again, "I have waited," he placed his hands on Agravaines shoulders and slowly pulled himself back up to eye level, "for today."

"I do." Agravaine smiled, sliding the knife back into it's sheath on Uthers belt before pulling himself in close enough that he could feel the heat of Uthers body on his own. "Eighty one days. Since the war ended and we returned home."

Uther grasped him roughly them and turned him, walking him backwards to the bed until the back of his knees hit the side and they fell down together, Uther atop his most glorious knight. "It seems we have a lot of catching up to do." He smiled, his hands slowly undoing Agravaines trousers.

"It seems we do." Agravaine assented, pulling Uthers knife out of it's sheath once more and handing it to him. "I mean, you've already forgotten that I hate these trousers."


End file.
